


Sex on the Bike

by morphia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an idea. Steve likes the idea. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex on the Bike

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This Fic Has No Redeeming Social Importance (SMUT)~~
> 
> Also I suck at titles.
> 
> I didn't know if I should even post this because it’s completely pointless sex but I showed it to iwritestony and she said: “If you don’t post it the world will be at a loss. You must share this smutty smut of smutty goodness because you must.” And so I must obey =] Have fun~

 

Tony had planned this all along. This is something Steve will figure out later on, but as he walks into the workshop, he suspects nothing. Earlier, Tony had called and asked him to drop by when he had time, and as soon as he can, Steve does. Nothing indicates there’s something afoot, as Tony secures something to the sports-bike he’s working on. Steve stands back for a moment, just watching the man work. It’s a bit of a surprise that no harsh music assaulted him upon walking into the shop, but Steve attributes this to the fact that Tony had called him down here, and had probably wanted to hear him come in. Given the fact that they’d been “an item”, as the media likes to call it, for several months now, Steve can’t overrule the chance Tony might just want to fool around - and he can’t say he objects to the idea.

"I wanna test something." Tony says, standing up in one fluid motion. It doesn’t surprise him that Tony knows he’s there; he’s made no effort to conceal his approach. He stands at ease and waits for Tony to continue. "It involves this bike-" Tony says, then pauses, turns his gaze from the machine to Steve, the smirk on his face unmistakable. "And you and me." And though Steve is pretty sure he understands, he decides to draw it out of him.

"Oh? I thought mine should be enough if you wanted to go out for a ride." He says, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. Maybe his innocent act is working.

"Yeah, but you can’t bend me over and fuck me on yours, can you?" Tony says, his tone casual but his smirk is almost hopeful. "I mean, sure there’s plenty of fun to be had on your-" he seems to have something derogatory to say about Steve’s ride, but thinks better of it before actually letting it out of his mouth. "ride, but it wouldn’t be the same." He settles for. Steve watches him carefully, expression sealed. He wants to see how serious Tony is about it, and Tony shifts under his gaze. "Come on captain-decency, you never cared about it being a bike when I jacked you off on-" but he falls silent when Steve approaches him.

"What brought this about, Tony?" He asks, reaching up to cup Tony’s face in his palms. Tony seems baffled by the question.

"What do you mean ‘what brought this about’? I was horny." He says, dejected. He obviously hadn’t expected Steve to ask this, or to question his motives. Steve laughs, and then leans in to kiss Tony. It lasts a bit longer than Tony had probably expected, but when Steve pulls back for air, he only smiles. "So that’s a yes?"

"Not out on the road." Steve answers pointedly, but from where he’s standing, he can see the support bars that Tony had added to the sports-bike, and he knows there’s no danger of Tony expecting to do this outside. "And you’re in charge of cleanup."

"Of course, baby. Are you always this romantic or is it an acquired trait you tragically picked up from me?" Tony retorts, tapping Steve’s lower lip with the tip of his forefinger. Steve shrugs and wraps his arms around Tony’s shoulders, then leans in to kiss him again. Tony isn’t complaining.

"How does this play out in your head?" Steve asks, lips brushing against Tony’s own as he speaks. His voice is low, gentle. He knows Tony can hear him, and he doesn’t want to shake the mood in any wrong directions. Tony’s arms wrap around his waist and he leans in, nuzzling against Steve’s neck before kissing the skin there. Steve knows Tony sometimes has very specific fantasies, and not only is he flattered every time anew when he’s asked to fulfill one, but he’s also intrigued. Every single one of these fantasies has revealed something about the man’s inner workings that no one’s likely to have ever imagined, even Tony’s closest friends.

"Well…" Tony’s entire body relaxes visibly at the question. He knows Steve would do anything - everything - perfectly according to what he asks, now. "We get naked…" He’s breathing hot, moist puffs of air on Steve’s neck as he speaks, "We get on the bike." One of Tony’s hands slides down to cup Steve’s ass lightly before it slides up under his shirt to rest on the warm skin at the small of his back. "You take out the plug I’ve got in me." Steve shudders at the thought. "And then, you get inside me instead, and we have a good time."

"You are. such. a tease." Steve whispers next to Tony’s ear, his hold on the man tightening momentarily. "Which one did you use?" He asks as he reaches down to pat Tony’s ass, fingers trailing gently between the cheeks, and he knows Tony’s feeling it well enough even through all the clothes.

"Pink one." Tony says, shifts a little with an impatient pant, then turns to kiss Steve’s lips. "Lube’s on the workbench." He helpfully adds. Steve doesn’t move a muscle in the direction Tony indicated. He’s nuzzling just under Tony’s ear as his hand slides under Tony’s pants.

"Been working on that bike all this time with the pink one in you, huh…" He whispers, sliding his finger down between Tony’s cheeks to jostle the toy slightly. Tony lets out a strangled sound. "Must’ve been distracting," he bites onto Tony’s neck, gentle but with a touch of danger to it, "you sure it’s safe?" He teases. Yes, teasing was not in Tony’s list, but Steve knows Tony loves it when he doesn’t give him what he wants right away.

"Ste-" Tony starts saying, perhaps a complaint, but he gasps instead when Steve tugs slightly on the toy, pulling it out a fraction before settling it back in place. "God… I shouldn’t have taught you seduction." He says, breathless, and Steve laughs softly, fondly.

"Regret it?"

"Not in a million years. Just… Get on with it." Is all the answer Steve needs. He pulls his hand free from Tony’s pants and puts some distance between them, eyes set on Tony’s face. The sudden distancing tips Tony’s balance, but Steve has both hands on his shoulders, so he doesn’t fall over. It takes a moment until Tony resumes his bearings and slaps Steve’s hands away lightly with a trademark grin.

"Get naked," Steve says, his tone soft, but low and as gentle as it is, Tony recognizes the command in it. He watches as Steve leans against the workbench and looks at him. "I want to see." He adds when Tony remains unmoving. It stirs Tony into motion, and he starts shedding his clothes. The shirt is first to go, and he takes his time in sliding it up over his abdomen, basking in Steve’s close attention. Steve licks his lips, and Tony mimics the action, unsure whether he’s doing it automatically or to purposely tease. Steve doesn’t budge either way.

Opting to not stall much on stripping, Tony kicks his shoes off unceremoniously and pulls his pants open. The next moment, he’s standing naked next to a pile of his discarded clothes. Steve watches every inch of him like he’s edible. “Turn around.” he says, and Tony does - why shouldn’t he? Steve’s definitely going to make this worth his while. “Hands on the seat, spread your legs.” And he hesitates a beat, but Steve’s hands appear on his sides, the hold is true and firm. Smiling absently, he leans over to comply. Steve’s hands run up his back and down to cup his ass, thumbs sliding between the cheeks to poke at the toy. Tony shudders, lets out a sound and Steve chuckles. “What would you have done if there was an emergency call?” He asks, but doesn’t seem to be after an answer. He reaches forward to close his hand around Tony’s cock, eliciting a most attractive sound from the man. Tony’s cock is already hard and hot, flexing against his hand. “Come on, let’s get you on the bike.” Steve says, and if there’s an impatient, heated touch to his voice, well. That’s no surprise.

Tony’s anything if not cooperative. He straddles the bike and grinds down against the cool seat, pants when the motion brings wonderful friction to his cock, then sends a look at Steve, who’s already throwing off his clothes. With lube at hand and down to his own skin, Steve leans in to kiss Tony briefly, then climbs behind him. He wraps his arms around Tony’s waist and presses them intimately close, his own hardness rubbing against the small of Tony’s back. They stay like that for a moment, relishing the joint heat and the feel of naked skin rubbing together pleasantly.

"That all you gonna do?" Tony asks, words tumbling out in a rush. His head falls back to rest against Steve’s shoulder when a warm, calloused hand closes around his cock and the man chuckles warmly next to his ear. The angle his body is in now makes the toy inside him press forward, and he’s breathing heavily, not caring if his exhales end up audible. Steve strokes his cock leisurely, slow and loose but enough to drive him mad.

"I could… But I want to get inside you soon." Steve admits, tilting his head to nibble on Tony’s earlobe. "Think you’re ready for that?" And it has to be illegal to be this much of a tease, but it’s beyond Tony’s capacity to complain. He nods his head and leans forward. Steve lets him go and shuffles back to work lube onto himself hastily. He makes sure he’s good and slick before turning his attention back to Tony. Biting his lower lip at the sight of his back, smooth save for a couple of scars and all his to touch to his heart’s content, Steve drops the small container to the ground, noting to himself to collect it later. Both hands settle on Tony’s shoulders, massaging slightly, then he runs his hands down along Tony’s spine towards his ass, where he grips him firmly. Tony groans at the grab, but presses back into those hands. Steve pulls the plug out of Tony carefully, but not too slowly. Tony doesn’t breathe all through this, and when the toy is out, he lets out a huff of relief. To tease him, Steve runs his thumb along the cleft of Tony’s ass as he looks at the toy. It’s pink and has a standard plug shape, not tiny but not considerably large. Steve doesn’t know what to do with it for a moment. He doesn’t want to drop it as well, but there’s nowhere he can set it down on, so he settles on a toss towards the nearest workbench. With any luck, and Super-soldier precision, it lands in one of the toolboxes.

"You know, that’s not that much bett-" Tony starts saying, then hitches a breath when Steve breaches him with the tip of his thumb. His eyes close and he tries to slide back, take more of that thumb in, but Steve moves his hand with Tony, denying him. "That’s  _so_  unfair.” Tony says, does not whine. Steve leans down to press tentative kisses to the back of Tony’s neck as he slides his finger free and aligns himself. He makes an inquisitive sound, and Tony bites his lower lip. “This close to having my bots restrain you while I ride you merc-” Steve nudges the head of his cock into him, and Tony stutters. He should probably shut up now, but since when does Tony follow the rules of courtesy? “mercilessly.”

"Good?" Steve asks, ignoring Tony’s mindless threats as he presses in. It’s an easy slide, and he’s already halfway in when he receives an answer in the form of a hasty nod of the head. He’s holding his own breath until he’s fully seated, and then lets it out slowly. He nibbles on Tony’s shoulder and returns one of his hands to Tony’s cock. "I’m gonna-"

"Yeah…" Tony interjects, presses back into Steve’s lap with an obscene groan. He has an expression of utter concentration on his face Steve finds endearing. Pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek, Steve straightens up. He knows it’s the right call when a shudder rocks Tony’s body, followed by another sound- a smooth, deep moan. A short stroke to Tony’s cock pulls yet another alluring sound from him, and Steve rests his free hand on Tony’s shoulder. This definitely calls for a rough round, he knows this without having Tony explicitly request it. He pulls out halfway, feels Tony straining to keep the signs that he misses the fullness already to himself, and sinks back in. It’s impossible for Tony to keep from meeting him on the way back, and honestly, he doesn’t seem inclined to. They’ve been far more intimate than this, and they know each other’s reactions — at the very least, in bed, but also outside of it — far too well for any such attempt to work.

When he’s sure Tony’s used to the motion, Steve starts moving fast and deep. He sets both hands on Tony’s shoulders, keeping him anchored as he shoves in again and again, eliciting sounds from him that make his own breathing grow audible. Tony reaches down to grasp himself, pumping slow but sure, not even trying to meet Steve’s harsh pace. The bike rocks under them, but it’s well and secure, it’s not going to topple over. Steve holds Tony a mite tighter as he shifts, changes the angle a bit, and Tony lets out a surprised cry. Everything blurs around the edges a little, and Tony’s climax is hardly a surprise when it happens. The guy’s been waiting for it for so long, with the image of them doing exactly this set in his head, the toy inside him- and Steve’s line of thought gets severed as orgasm hits him hard, and he’s pressed so incredibly tight and deep into Tony. Breathing takes some time to settle down, but even when the sweat has dried off and Steve has grown soft, they remain pressed tight together, linked, quiet.

"Well." Steve says eventually. "That was-"

"Intense?" Tony offers

"Great." Steve settles for, shifts slightly in place as he lets himself slide free at last. Tony makes an unhappy sound, but doesn’t move.

"Yeah." Tony says then, a dreamy look on his face. Steve smiles at the sight. Maybe he can convince Tony to go to bed now, catch up to some sleep, maybe go another round later. It  _is_  a Sunday, after all.


End file.
